happy hour at the lake
by the-boy-who-loved
Summary: missing scene from HBP. what exactly was that happy hour in HBP that JKR was so vague about, i dunno, but this is my version, probably not what happened, RR


My first SIYE, and I hope you like it, hello to all you on FanFiction, I aint new here.

Disclaimer: I ant JK Rowling, honest!

Happy hour by the lake.

In reality reliving a particularly happy hour spent down by the lake with Ginny at lunchtime. (Harry potter and the half-blood prince, page 501, UK edition)

flashback

Harry and Ginny had got annoyed with Ron acting like a moron every time they would try and smile at each other, and had resorted to sneaking kisses when he wasn't looking, which only got Hermione annoyed, too, and she told Harry off for distracting Ginny from her revision the third time she had caught them.

With a glare at the both of them, Ginny had stood up, collected all of the books she had been studying from, put them into her schoolbag, grabbed Harry by the wrist, and marched him out of the common room through the portrait of the fat lady, leaving behind a disapproving Ron and an annoyed Hermione.

Once the portrait had swung shut behind them, she pushed Harry up against a wall, dropped her bag and placed her hands on the back of Harry's head. Harry smiled, knowing that he had to make the next move, he put his arms around her, pulled her as close as he could, and brought his lips down on hers, and met her in a warm, passionate kiss. It was just like their first kiss, neither knew how long it had lasted.

After a while, they broke apart. They looked into each others eyes, and both saw the smile that played on the other's lips, and both felt, every single time that they were this close, looking into each other's eyes, that they were in heaven.

Ginny stared into his emerald green eyes and marvelled in the fact that he had chosen her, out of all the girls in Hogwarts, and he could have had almost all of them, he had kissed her.

She had never got over him, or truly given up on him, she loved him too much, and had done ever since he had saved her life in the chamber of secrets. Before then it had been a little girly crush on the famous Harry Potter, but the moment she woke up, and he was there for her, she knew she loved him, and she had never told a soul, not even Hermione, or her mother, although she suspected the latter had some inkling of how she felt towards him, she was her mother after all.

Harry stared into Ginny's chocolate brown eyes, and after a moment, he got lost in their depths, he marvelled at how beautiful she was, and how kissing her was like kissing some sort of divine angel. To him she was an angel, an angel without wings but with the most beautiful silky red hair.

He wondered how he could never notice her before now, why was he so stupid?

He tucked a lock of red hair behind her ears, and asked softly, "where do you want to go now?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping we could go down by the lake?"

"Sure, of course we can." He replied. He gathered up her school bag, flung it over his shoulder, and offered his hand, which she took, smiling at his behaviour.

Together they walked through the castle, hand in hand, Ginny ignoring the looks of jealousy she was thrown by the female inhabitants of the school, and Harry smirked every time he got one off the male students.

They walked out of the double doors together, and made their way down to the beech tree that they usually sat under during the summer, the same tree that James Potter and Sirius Black once tormented Snape near.

Once they reached it, Harry sat down with his back against the tree, and pulled Ginny down so she was lying back against him, and he wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his chin on her shoulder.

She smiled and bit her lip, thinking naughty thoughts that would make her mother explode with anger if she ever found out that she had realised them. The funny thing was, she wanted to realise them, not all of them, because that would probably make Harry think she was some sort of a slut, which she wasn't, and she really cared about what he thought of her.

He turned his head slightly, so he could smell her hair, and she shivered when she felt his breath on her neck, and she felt herself getting aroused. She turned her head to face him, and looked him in the eyes, and said, "I never did thank you for saving my life"

He just looked at her bewildered. "I don't want to be thanked for it, so don't thank me" he finally replied.

"But I want to"

She lay herself down, and pulled him with her, and tuned in his arms to face him. She reached behind her to grab one of his hands, and her eyes never left his. She brought his hand round her, and slipped it up her shirt, and let go of it.

Harry's eyes were wide, and his hand didn't move, it stayed just inside her shirt. Ginny kissed him softly, and as their lips joined, is hand slowly edged up her shirt. It came to stop just short of her breast, and he broke their kiss. He looked into her eyes, seeking her permission, and she smiled, and reached behind her and slipped her hands up her shirt to where the clasp of her bra was, and she undid it effortlessly. She nodded.

Harry's hand moved up to her breast, and cupped it, and caressed it, squeezing it gently. Ginny sighed contentedly, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling closer to him.

Harry couldn't believe it; his right hand was on the left breast of Ginny Weasley. He couldn't believe how soft and tender it was, and he ran his thumb over her nipple, and felt that it was incredibly hard. He could feel his own "item" growing hard as she let out a soft moan. It gave him great satisfaction knowing that he was the one who caused her to moan like that.

Ginny was ecstatic, Harry was caressing her left boob! He squeezed it gently and then ran his thumb over her nipple, and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips, but was pleased as she felt Harry's "package" press against her. She loved the way he was so gentle with how he handled her, she knew that had she ever done this with Dean, that he would never be so caring, and that he would probably be trying to get in between her legs right now, and the thought of getting intimate with Michael had never crossed her mind, though, looking back, she was certain it had crossed his.

All the naughty thoughts she had been thinking of earlier had changed a lot now, so that she was blushing at them, wondering what they would be like to do with Harry.

The bell rang at the castle to signify the end of lunch, and Ginny's heart dropped, they couldn't stay without somebody, namely Ron, getting suspicious and coming down to them, and by the way Harry was looking at her, he was thinking the same thing.

With disheartened looks, they stood up, Harry grabbing her books again, and Ginny putting her bra back on. Harry offered his hand again, and as before, she took it, and they began their way back to the castle, halfway there, Harry said, "Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I love you"

These words seemed to cause time to slow down, and she wondered if she heard right. Did he just tell her he loved her? She decided that she had heard correctly, and time came back to its normal pace as she threw her arms around her, planting kisses all over his face and hugging him so tightly he thought she might suffocate him.

She finally loosened her grip on him, though not letting him go, and looked into his eyes with a huge smile on her face, "I love you too Harry"

The look of pure bliss that crossed his face then was one that Ginny would never, in all of her life, forget, and as he bent his head down to capture her lips with his, they both had that wondrous feeling again. The feeling that they were in heaven.

Fin.

So, what did you think?

Please review, even if you didn't like it, and you just want to insult me, go ahead, it'll be funny to laugh at you.

Anyways, my first fic on SIYE, but my fourth on FanFiction, and I hoped you liked it.

Highest regards to all who read, I love you all! All of you!

I had a complaint about the abrupt ending, so I had to put in that last paragraph, and I think I did quite well on it.

And, GinnyPlusHarry, as I said, I would change the offending word if I came on my profile, and then I saw that you had me on your list, so I did it right away, cause I was so flattered, thanks for being the first (and hopefully not the last) to add me to their favourites.

P.S, I am very sorry for the lack of speech, but I am not good at speech, at all.


End file.
